


What Lurks Below

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Growing up, Belle was never allowed to venture to the dungeons. Her parents told her it was because of the nefarious criminals which resided there, but she had a feeling there was more to it than that. She puts the whole thing out of her mind, and when she comes of age, her parents arrange a marriage between her and Prince Gaston. Belle loathes the prince, and just weeks before her wedding, she finds herself wandering the castle halls. She comes upon the dungeons, but this time she doesn't turn back, for she truly desires to know what lurks below.





	

What Lurks Below

A/AN: This randomly popped in my head the other day. I hope you enjoy it!

Belle French was the most beautiful princess in the entire realm. She had a crown of chestnut hair and eyes so blue, they put the skies to shame. Her complexion was flawless and countless suitors vied for her hand, because they knew such a beautiful child would undoubtedly transverse into a beautiful woman.

The day she turned thirteen marked a significant year in her life. She was no longer a child, yet not quite a woman but her body hinted at the changes. She was growing taller and curvier in her physique. All the young men began to notice these very distinct changes in her, so Maurice kept her under a watchful eye. She was the jewel in his crown, an irreplaceable treasure. The man who married his Belle must walk worthy of her.

Maurice held a ball in her honor, but she wasn't interested in the dancing or the eyes the princes were making at her. She wanted to be free of the castle for a little while, so she slipped out of the grand hall when no one was looking. She grabbed one of the lit torches from the wall to light her way, forging a path down various corridors. Belle had explored nearly every inch of the castle and knew every nook and cranny by the back of her hand. No place was off limits to her except for the dungeons.

Her mother had made her swear she would never venture down there. She'd been told it was where murderers and rapists resided, and she supposed those weren't the kind of folk a young woman, especially a princess should become acquainted with. However, Belle felt there was more her parents weren't telling her about the dungeons. A few short years ago, she'd slipped past the guards and nearly made it to the bottom stair before her father had seized her, nearly scaring the daylights out of her. He threw her over his shoulder, and she clung to him as she daringly peeped back where she heard maniac laughter echoing throughout the corridors. From that day onward, Belle often wondered what sort of deranged prisoner had made the sound.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she came upon the door where two armed guards stood aimlessly. She hadn't realized she'd wandered to this part of the castle. It was as if something was calling out to her, summoning her to the entrance. As she was about to take another step forward, someone softly squeezed her shoulder. She turned to see her mother glancing quizzically at her.

"I was wondering where you'd ran off to. Your father is waiting to have the first dance with you, the one which marks your coming of age celebration. Shall we head back?" Colette inquired.

"Of course," Belle nodded compliantly, banishing thoughts of the dungeons from her mind. It was no place for a young lady after all.

As the years ticked by, Belle's parents arranged a marriage with a brave nobleman, known as Gaston. His father had leagues of armies at his disposal, and they considered it a fair trade. Belle wasn't happy with the arrangement. Her parents had traded her off like a piece of livestock to a man who was boorish and was about as interesting as a sack of potatoes. Gaston was all brawn and no brains.

Belle had pictured more for her life, but princesses usually didn't have any say in these types of matters. Her relationship with her parents became estranged as she checked off the days until her wedding. She'd contemplated wearing black to signify she was in mourning, but she knew the royals wouldn't take too kindly to that. Two weeks before her wedding, Belle found herself wandering aimlessly around Avonlea Castle. She yearned to burn it within her memory before it was stolen away from her forever. She was startled to find herself at the dungeon's door once more. How had she wound up here of all places? Belle daringly looked to her left and right, seeing no one. She pushed open the doors, grabbing a lit torch off the wall as she made her way down the damp steps. Turning back would have been the sensible thing to do, but Belle couldn't avoid the dungeon's siren call any longer. There was something down here she was meant to see. She glanced around like a startled rabbit, but the cells were all empty. She thought she'd come down here for nothing until she heard it. Maniacal laughter filled her ears as it once had all those years ago when she'd wandered down here as a child. She'd often thought she'd imagined it. She was about to turn back, realizing it was foolish for her to ever come down here.

"Belle, what a lovely, young woman, you've become," a voice spoke ominously, causing her to turn on her heel. She shined her light all around.

"Who's there, and how do you know my name!?" she demanded, spinning around until her light landed on a cell she had failed to notice. A creature with matted curls, glowing amber orbs, and ruined teeth glared at her. She jumped backwards, becoming startled by the beast.

"Who are you?" she stammered, fixating her torch on the imp. The ethereal orange glow from the light illuminated his features. His skin was a gold grayish hue, and his eyes were wild with intrigue.

"My name is, Rumpelstiltskin. Ever heard of me?" he inquired curiously.

"No, I never even knew you existed. How do you know my name?" she quivered. Running seemed like the appropriate thing to do in this type of situation, but she was frozen with fear, and unable to will her legs to move.

"Oh, I know many things, Dearie. Your father imprisoned me in this cell nearly two decades ago after I spared your mother's life. He made a deal with me," he imparted, piquing her curiosity.

"What sort of deal?" she probed.

"I'll tell you all about it if you'll go to the kitchens and fetch me something substantial to eat. All I'm ever allotted is burnt gruel full of worms," he revealed. Worms? How cruel could her father be?

"I'll be back shortly, I promise," Belle vowed, racing for the steps, her heartbeat a tattoo against her breast as she headed for the kitchens. She sighed in relief when she ascended the final step to see no guards were around. There were few servants in the kitchens. Belle grabbed a chicken leg and a large helping of plum pie off of the trays which were being prepared for their supper. No one questioned her presence as she hastily made her way back to the dungeons, eternally grateful no one had intercepted her on the way.

"Here's a chicken leg and some plum pie. I'm sorry if it isn't what you would prefer, but it was all I was able to take as to not draw suspicion to myself," she blurted out, handing him the contents through the bars. He snatched the morsels from her hands, practically wolfing them down. He was starving.

He licked his lips satisfyingly, handing her the plate he'd licked clean which had presently been filled with plum pie. "I apologize for my rudeness, Dearie, but sometimes they forget to feed me," he giggled impishly. He was stark raving mad, but Belle couldn't help but feel drawn to him. He was unlike anyone she'd ever met before.

"You promised to tell me about the deal you made with my father," she supplied, holding the dish in her hand as she stood a safe distance away from his cell. She didn't trust him nor what he might try.

"Ahh, yes! About that," he grinned, holding up a single digit. "I spared your mother's life in exchange for your hand in marriage when you come of age. He made sure it would never happen by thwarting me with fairy dust and slapping this magical resistant cuff on me which prevents me from escaping," he disclosed, holding it out for her to see.

"Marry you?" she stammered. "Why would I ever concede to that? You're not even human! You're some sort of demon, and I don't trust you!" she thundered, stomping her dainty foot on the ground intimidatingly.

"Unlike your parents, I was going to give you a choice, but I guess you'll never know since you'll be shackling yourself to that buffoon, Gaston," he leered.

"And what do you know of my fiance?" she inquired indignantly.

"I know he disgusts you, and you can't stand the thought of marrying him. You're afraid he'll snuff out your independence and suppress your intelligence. A woman isn't allowed to have a voice in society as you know," he drawled.

"And how would you be any different as a husband if I did consent to marry you? How do I know you're not lying to me too?" she demanded.

"When you were seven, your mother gifted you with a book which you adored. However, you lost it on one of your many travels. The book was rare and irreplaceable, for the author had only printed one as a gift for you. If you free me of this cuff, I'll go to my castle tonight, and when you awake in the morning, the copy which you lost will be right under your pillow," he swore, patting his heart reassuringly.

Belle gazed funnily at him. It was strange he knew of her beloved book, but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "If I free you, you must promise not to take your revenge out on my parents nor my subjects," she remarked, blue eyes boring into him.

"As much as I'd like to see those fools burn, you have my word," he avowed.

"Then you have mine," she consented, daringly reaching her hand into his cell. He stood motionlessly as she unbound the cuff from his wrist. Before she could utter another word, he'd disappeared into a crimson haze of smoke. Part of her almost believed it was a dream until she awoke the next morning to find her lost tome, "Her Handsome Hero", tucked safely underneath her pillow.

"Thank you, Rumpelstiltskin," she mumbled, holding the book securely against her breast. She was flummoxed as her room filled with smoke. Rumpelstiltskin appeared before her, wearing dragon hide apparel with his hair neatly trimmed.

"You kept your word," she remarked stunningly.

"Rumpelstiltskin never breaks a deal, Dearie. Now I'd like to make a new deal with you. I have a castle settled deep within the Northern Mountains. How would you like to come live there? You wouldn't have to worry about marrying that imbecile, Gaston," he challenged.

"I'm not marrying you either," she stated pointedly.

"You don't have to," he said softly, his voice reminiscent of a human being's.

"But, what of the deal you made with my father?" she questioned, taking a step towards him.

"That deal was settled the moment you freed me from my prison. Now, I'm offering you a new deal," he replied.

"And what's in it for you?" she countered, crossing her arms loosely under her chest.

"Your companionship. I've been smitten with you the moment I laid eyes on you, but I'll never touch you without your consent. Chaining yourself to a beast like me isn't an easy feat, nor do I expect you to. I'm offering you a way out of this engagement by allowing you the choice to forge your own path," he told her.

"I'll go with you if you promise to leave my family and friends alone," she answered.

"You have my word," he nodded solemnly.

"Then I'll go with you, forever," she promised, hesitantly taking his hand. The air thickened around them as Belle bid her old life farewell. As time languidly passed, Belle did find true love with Rumpelstiltskin, as unexpected as it was. She surmised all of those times she found herself gravitating towards the dungeons was her heart calling out to his. True love was a miraculous phenomenon, and he'd proven he loved her by granting her the choice to marry Gaston or to go with him. Thankfully she'd made the right one.

A/AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this! It was just a random little thing which popped in my head.


End file.
